marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sub-Mariner Comics Vol 1 24
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle2 = One Too Many | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = The Harbor of Madmen | Writer3_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler3_1 = Bill Everett | Inker3_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = A ship suddenly explodes out on New York Harbour prompting the Sub-Mariner and Namora to investigate. Examining the sinking wreckage, Namor notes that only a torpedo could have possibly caused such damage to a ship. Namor then meets with Peter Oliver, the owner of the ship who tells the hero that his ships are constantly being attacked, driving his business under. Meanwhile, out in the harbour, Namora is assisting with the rescue effort when she overhears two Germans gloating over the success of the ship sinking, a task they carried out for their leader the Tinfish. She follows them back to a dock on Long Island Sound. She overhears the Tinfish and his minions plotting to blow up two more ships then eliminate the Tinfish's brother. She rushes back to New York where she informs Namor and Betty Dean what she has learned. With this information, the Sub-Mariner swims back out to the Tinfish's hideout to investigate but he is knocked out by one of the Tinfish's men and tied up in a small store room. The Tinfish goes to see who their intruder is, and not recognizing the Sub-Mariner is marvelled by the wings on his ankles. Namor suddenly rushes the Tinfish, stumbling over some crates of Tetryl blasting caps and tosses one in his mouth. The Tinfish and his men then subdue Namor once more and then encase his feet in cement and toss him into the pier. Cutting free from the bonds around his hands with coral, Namor then uses the blasting caps to break free of the cement block and swim to safety. As Namor swims back to the harbour, he spots one of the Tinfish's men in a one-man U-Boat bailing out after setting the vessel on a collision course with another one of Pete Olvier's ships. Namor takes control of the abandoned vessel and turns it back toward the Tinfish's ship, seeing this Tinfish orders his boat to retreat. On board, the Tinfish and his men have captured Namora and are tying her up when the Tinfish notices that Namora has wings on her ankles as well and realizes the man he attacked before was the Sub-Mariner. Namor pilots the ship after them but sees that the crooks have tied Namora to a peer. But when he threatens to throw the mini U-Boat at the Tinfish's hideout he and his men flee in their boat allowing Namor to rescue Namora. While Namor jams up the Tinfish's boat motor, Namora circles the ship in the U-Boat while the Sub-Mariner brings the coast guard. Outnumbered, the Tinfish surrenders and turns himself over to the coast guard. Later, at police headquarters, Peter Oliver arrives and identifies the Tinfish as his brother Henry. Henry explains that in 1930 he joined the Nazi party and his family disowned him. After the Nazis lost the war, he came back to America plotting to drive his brother out of business and murder him so that he could inherit the family fortune and use the money to revitalize the Nazi party. With this plot foiled, Paul thanks Namor and Namora for rescuing his business. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * ** Otto ** Hans Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle4 = Invitation To a Murder | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Allen Bellman | Inker4_1 = Allen Bellman | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Detective Mike Trapp is invited to a party being thrown by writer Stacey Williams, and so he invites Candy Carson with him as a date. When they arrive they are welcomed by Williams. Inside the party, Mike is introduced to actor Conrad Voorhees, and heavyweight boxer Johnny Crown. As the party progresses, Candy has a bad feeling, pointing out that Voorhees married the girl that Crown was engaged to, causing a brief feud a few years prior. When Mike begins questioning Williams about any remaining ill feelings between the two men they are suddenly drawn out by an argument between Crown and Voorhees, which is quickly broken up. Later that evening Williams rushes back into the house announcing that Conrad Voorhees had been killed. They all rush out back and find Voorhees dead in the nearly drained pool. Williams explains that he attempted to get Voorhees and King to reconcile by swimming together. He does on to say that he did not realize the pool was drained until after Conrad dived in. King immediately believes that he is going to be suspected, but Trapp searches the scene. When he finds Voorhee's wrist watch, Williams explains that Conrad took it off before he dived into the pool. This confirms to Mike that it was Williams who murdered Voorhees and he arrests him. At police headquarters Williams confesses that Voorhees was his ghost writer and he had him killed in order to keep Conrad from blackmailing him. Later Mike explains to Candy that he realized Williams was the killer as if Voorhees placed his watch on the diving board himself, it would have fallen off when he dived into the pool. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | Notes = * This is the first issue where a "Let's Play Detective" story is longer than one or two pages. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}